Rex's Diary
by Bianca3456
Summary: Rex is telling his life in a diary
1. Chapter 1

**Rex's Diary**

**Hi ! This is my second GenRex Fic ! Enjoy it ! **

Chapter 1

Hey , New York city ! Let me introduse myself : Im Rex Salazar . Im 15 years old and I work for Providence ! Im their secret weapon , so secret , so they keep me locked up .

When Six found me , I cound't remember anything , expect for my name ...

Yeah , Im talking about Agent Six ! He's a acctually a ninja , in a simple fact that he got his Katana swords .. but , with me , he's just like a '' nanny''

As I sad , I work for Providence , I cure the E.V.O.S , but I'll never get my salary ...

My only friend is a blonde guy : his name is Noah

I have a talking Chimp , his name's Bobo .

But , who takes carry of me , except Six ? Doctor Holiday

Her name is Rebecca Holiday ... She knowqs everything about nanites , so , Im her favourite pacient when I'll get into trouble :p

Oh , I forgot about White Knight ... He's just like a captain , but he is boring ...

I have a big secret : Im in love with a E.V. O. girl .. Her name is Circe

but she is working for Van Kleiss , my enemy ...

Now , back to me ! I like music : My favourite songs are : Vicetone - Heartbeat feat Collin McLoughlin ( Monstercat Release ) , Linkin Park - Numb , Burn it down , William - Scream and shout ,

#ThatPower , Peacock - 7 minutes Dead ( Monstercat Release ) Skrillex - Bangarang , Kill Everybody , Scary Monsters and nice sprites .

So , that's all , guys . Six told me that we have a mission , and I have to go

See you next time !

**I hope you'll enjoy it ! The next chapter will coming soon ! :) **

**Make a Review :) ! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Rex 's Diary **

**Chapter 2 : My Enemies **

Hi , there everyboy ! Im back , yeah , Rex Salazar is here :) ! Today in this chapter I will tell you about my enemis ... The first one is : Van Kleiss

He live in a wierd place called Abysuss , and he is '' The Leader'' of the pack .

Hmmm , yeah , The Pack : the members are Biowolf , Breach and Skalamander ...

Circe enjoyed The Pack too ( I know Im in love with her , and Im sure that she loves me too )

I really want marry her ( when she will enjoy me , of course ) But I will hope that this day will come ...

Van Kleiss knows something about my past : He told me , that I have a brother O . O !

If I have a brother , then , Im not alone :D !

I really want to meet him , one day ... Holiday always told me that those days will come ... And , Im waiting ...

Sorry , guys , but I have to go ... Six told me that we have some things to do ... :D !

Peace , Everybody :D ! Bye :D !

**Hi , everybody :) ! Sorry that I cound't publish the chapter early : I have school , lots of homework to do :( . .. **

**But I hope you 'll enjoy it :) ! **

**Make a review :) ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Hi , everybody ! Rex is back :D ! Today I will tell you how Im gonna spend my Autumm Vacation ... Firts of all :

1 . I will visit Noah , and we will play some video games , then , we will eat Pizza , Hamburgers and drink Coke ...

2 . I will buy a present for Six : a new light green suit ...

3 . Im gonna watch some new movies ...

4 . I will go to the cinema

5 . and , I will sleep after those days all day long ...

And , how you guys are gonna do in the vacation ?

Well , I hope all of you will have a great time and "" Happy Thanks Day '' :D !

So , tell me about your Autumm Vacation too ! ;) !

Peace , everybody :D !

**Hi , again :D ! Hope you'll liked the Ideea , and write a Review , and as Rex sad ... Tell him about what are you going to do in the Aurumm **

**Vacation :) . **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi , everybody , Rex is here :)! Today I had a bad day : Holiday gave me homeworks durring the vacation :( ! Why ?! :( ?!

She gave me for Spanish , Geography and History ... Why not Maths or something about Computers , cause with those things I would be ready in a minute :( ! I must learn the verbs for Spanish , all of them , the geography for North America , and American History : wich

is for me boring ! :( ! I must tell Holiday all of this , I must have all of this in my mind ... NO ! :( ! And , if I fall asleep while I read ,

then she will take my video games for the rest of the vacation :( !

I wanted to have a nice vacation , without learning those subjects , without E.V.O. S , and without Spanish !

Yeah , I know , curring E . V .O . S is my job , but I want a break , cause I never get my salary ! :( !

Well , guys , I hope you'll going to have a nice vacation , nicer then mine :( !

Peace , everybody :( !

**Poor Rex ... Well , hope you like it :) ! **

**Make a review :D ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi , everybody , Rex is back :D ! Today , I had a wonderful day : I had a date with Circe :) ! She was so beautiful in her red dress ...

I was in Six's green costum ( LOL) and , I took Circe in a romantic Italian restaurant ... We ate spaghetti and drunk red wine ...

Then , it was a wonderful moment for me : I engaged with her ... Yayyyyy :DD ! She was very happy too ...:) !

The ring that I took for her , was gold ... Im so happy , she sad that she woudn't go to Van Kleiss anymore ... She will be my wife ...

She enjoy me , and Six was very surprise , but , Holiday was very happy when I told her that im engaged with Circe ... Holiday sad

'' Well , now Rex , you have to think about the weeding plans ... Im sure you'll find awesome Ideas ;) !

And , that's what I will do ... :) !

Sorry , guys , but Circe and I have to buy some things ... In a few minutes I must go ... so :

Peace everybody :D ! Bye :D !

**Hi , again ! Hope you'll like my ideea with Circe ... She and Rex make a really beautiful couple :D ! **

**I will write the next chapters about their weeding :D ! **

**Make a review , please :D ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi , everybody , Rex is here :D ! Today I will tell you about my wedding plans :

1 . I want to have a big weeding cake , with chocolate pudding of course :D

2 . Circe and I want to have white wine in our menu

3 . Circe wants the floor with red rose petals

4 . We will going to have plenty of music , with our favourite songs :D !

5 . Circe will were a white dress with dark blue shoes with white bows

6 . And , Im going to were a black suit with a dark blue bow tie , a white shirt , with blacl trousers and my blue black shoes :D !

So , are you all excited about my wedding with Circe :D ?

Well , tell me ! Circe and I will apreciate :D !

Bye , everybody :D !

**Well , if you wanna make a review , tell me if you are excited about Rex and Circe wedding :D ! **

**If you have other ideas for what should I write in the next chapter , please , tell me in the review , or send me a message :D ! **

**Love **

**Bianca3456 **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey , Guys , Rex is back :D ! Today I wrote a list for my wedding with Circe :

1 . Buy 3 bottles of red wine

2 . Buy 7 bottles of Coke

3 . Buy 6 bottles of Water

4 . Call the DJ ( we must find someone )

5 . Bring Circe's wedding dress from the wedding shop to home

6 . Call Holiday for Circe's Make Up

7 . Choose a new dark blue Bow Tie for me

Well , these are the things for our wedding ...

I don't know guys , but Im very stressed for the wedding ... Maybe I should get some rest ... The Wedding will be in two weeks ... :D !

So :D,

Peace , everybody ! Bye :D !


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi ! In the last chapter , Rex wrote the list for his wedding ….. It is too short , so I will add some new things :D **

Hi , everybody , Rex is here :D ! Im going to add some new things at our wedding list :

1 . Take Circe's wedding dress from the Wedding Shop

2 . Choose a wedding cake from the menu

3 . Call Joe Dexter from Orange ( he will be our DJ )

4 . Buy the flowers

5 . Buy the blue roses and the red roses for Circe's wedding bouquet

6 . I must find a light blue shirt for my wedding suit

7 . For the Marriage , buy white jeans with that light blue shirt and buy dark blue Converse

8 . Find with Noah new perfume for me

9 . Call Holiday for Circe's Make Up

10 . Choose our favourite music for the DJ

11 . And, take dance lessons

Ok , guys , I really need to take dance lessons …. Me and Circe were going to have our wedding dance , so I must learn how to dance ! I go now with Circe ….

So :

Peace everybody ! Bye :D !


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy , guys , sorry that Im writing so late :( ! In this chapter I will write the party favors :D Please , read and review ! **

Heyy , guys , Rex is back :D ! Today , Im going to write on our wedding list the party favors :) !

1 . Circe wants a chocolate fountain

2 . The candy bar will be with : cupcakes ,chocolate candys ..

will be on the Candy Bar Coke , Sprite , Fanta , Red Wine and White Wine

4 . On the tables there will be red rose petals

I will open the champagne the song Champagne Shower by LMFAO will play on the background

6. And then , the champagne will flows on a pyramid of wine glasses

7 . We will have some games like , who can guess what happends in our relationship and everybody must choose 3 answers

8 .I will sing for Circe Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

9 . We will have lost of music

10 . And , me and Circe will dance our wedding dance :D !

OK , guys , Now see you in the next chapter :D !

Peace , everybody ! Bye :D !

**Ok , now , about the next chapters , Rex will not write in his diary anymore , and , I will wite like a normal story :D ! Hope you enjoy it , and please , write a Review ! **


	10. Chapter 10

It was Rex and Circe's biggest day : it was their marriage . Everyone was excited , especially Circe , because now she could live her life with Rex together .Now , she was standing on a chair while Holiday was making her face up .

At the memorial service , the pews were decorated with tiger lilies , red roses and blue roses . A violet runner with blue threat went up to the altar where the Preacher was waiting to perform the ceremony . A circle has been drawn and two glasses filled up with honey water stood in the center . Four candles ( red , blue , pink and green) stood in the corner while right behind the glasses was a rainbow candled. A beautiful arch of different colored silk and garlands stood in front of the altar .

Holiday was wearing a nice asymmetrical one sleeve blue dress and her hair was up in a fancy do . Six , who was wearing his usually green suit but with a brown tie , smiled happy at Holiday , as she gave him a tissue . Then , the wedding march started .

The first down the runner was the maid of honor and bestman , Breach and Noah, wearing a beautiful light yellow sleeved B neck form fitting dress that had extra holes in it for her arm . Her hair was tied up in bon and she wore light make up . She was carrying a bouquet matching the flowers scheme with one pair of arms and the others were holding Noah's arms .He was dressed in his black tux grinning like a wingman . They took their respected places next by the arch .

Next down the runner were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Circe had asked both Cricket and Kenwyn to be her bridesmaid and they had happily agreed .Both girls wore similar dresses to Breach , but the neck line was A and the dress length a bit shorter . Tuck and Skyidd looked dashing in their dark blue tuxes and bointiners. They had also been pleased to have such an important honor bestowed to them . They took their respectful places and watched the next two come down the aisle .

Rex was dressed with a light blue shirt over with a dark tux , white trousers and dark blue Converse and had a red rose pinned to his label .He smiled while he was waiting for the most important member of the party as she started to walking down the aisle .

In front of Circe , Bobo was grumbling a bit , but dutifully carried the rings on a satin pillow with one hand . Caesar , Rex's brother , has volunteered to walk Circe down the aisle . He was wearing a black tux over a white shirt with a purple tie on it . Next to him , in a beautiful style gown with a long train and light violet lace veil sporting her priestess jewelry and ringlets carrying blue roses was Circe . She was smilling and had tears in her eyes. She was so happy to be here with the man she loved and was more then ready to get married . The two of them stood in front of the altar waiting for the Preacher to speak.

'' Blessed be and merry met my friends . Today marks a momentous occasion . Two souls filled with true love are ready to commit themselves to each other for the rest their lives . No one can deny they belong together can they ? No then Divine One , I ask thee to bless this couple , their love , and their marriage as long as they shall live in love together . May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy , love , stability and fertility . ''

Turning east he lit the pink candle and said , '' Blessed be by the element of air . May you be blessed with communication , intellectual growth , and wisdom .

Next he turned south lighting the red candle , '' Blessed be by the element of fire . May you be blessed with harmony , vitality , creativity and passion '' .

Turning west he lit the blue candle reciting , '' Blessed be by the element of water .May you be blessed with friendship , intuition , caring , understanding ,and love ''

Turning north he green candle , '' Blessed be by the element of earth . May you be blessed with tenderness , happiness , compassion and sensuality '' .

Facing everyone he lit the rainbow colored candle , '' Blessed be all the elements and undying spirit . May you be blessed with undying hope and protection . Rex and Circe enter this circle today to join as one '' .

'' Now is the time of summer I ask this couple to drink this honey water '' . Rex and Circe each took a glass and clinked before drinking the honey water. Tears and sniffles could be heard from the guests . Holiday dabbed her eye with a tissue and even Six was having difficulty to keeping it together .

'' As I tie this cord around their hands I am binding two souls as one . Where you go you will always be linked , whatever troubles you face you shall do together . All your happiness shall be shared . Do you now commit to each other to love , honor , respect each other , to communicate to each other , to took to your own emotional heath so that you can relate a healthy way , and provide a healthy home for children if you choose to have them ; to be a support and comfort for your partner in times of sickness and heath , as long as love shall last '' ?

'' We do . ''

'' Speak your vows so that we may know your feelings are honest and true '' .

Circe spoke first looking Rex directly in eyes , '' I have loved you Rex since the first moment I saw you . You gave me hope when I was lost . You encouraged me to find my own way in life . Even if we had troubles , you was always with a smile on your face . I love you Rex with all my heart and soul '' .

'' Circe , you are the answer to a prayer for me . You was the only EVO like me . Your beauty and intelligence captured my heart . You are the only person who I want to spend out my life . I love you Circe with all my heart and soul '' .

'' May we have the rings please '' ?

Bobo gave them the rings .

'' Circe , place one ring on Rex's finger and repeat after me : With this ring , I thee wed .

'' With this ring , I thee wed '', Circe whispered .

'' Rex , place the ring on Circe's hand and repeat after me : With this ring , I thee wed ''

'' With this ring , I thee wed '' ! Rex said with such passion you could light a bonfire with it . The bridesmaids and groomsmen were having a difficult time not crying .

The Preacher smiled and spoke the last words for the ceremony : '' I now pronounce you married . May you each and together be blessed with harmony , love , heath and happiness . So mote it be '' !

'' So mote it be '' ! The whole crowd echoed and everyone started cheering and throwing red roses as Rex and Circe shared their kiss husband and wife . Everyone was crying and laughing .

But , Rex and Circe were the most happy couple in the world .

Now , they could live their life together .

Their dream was coming true !

**Hi , everyone :D ! I was crying writing this …. I hope you really enjoyed and please , write a Review ! The next chapter is coming … **

**Love , Bianca3456 **


	11. Chapter 11

After the Marriage , Rex and Circe walked down the aisle and went to the reception .

It was a rocking fiesta with plenty of food , drink ( alcoholic and non ) , along with plenty of music …. Joe Dexter , From Orange , was the best DJ .

Rex and Circe enjoyed their meal. Then , they basked in the lights of the toast in their honor and were happy to toss the bouquet and garter which Breach and Noah who blushed five shades of red . Finally it was the time for the couple's dance and everyone left the floor . The song was '' Vanilla Twilight '' by Owl City .

Everyone cheered as the happy couple kissed at the end of their dance . The rest of the wedding was a big success , but soon normal business reared its head just as the festivities were coming to a close

A person had accidently activate their evolution function of their nanites .

But , Married life was great ….. Rex and Circe could live now together …..

Their dream was coming true !

**Hi **** ! This was the last chapter , the wedding ….. Omg , I can't believe that I finish this story …. **

**Thank you , Everyone , who was making a Review …. I would like to dedicate this story to the author DarkGreenForest4 ….. I love you, all , guys ! **

**Bianca3456**


End file.
